In the agricultural industry, booms are used to apply materials such as pesticides, herbicides, and fertilizers. Typically, booms are adjustably attached to an application vehicle such as a tractor or other device that suspends and carries the boom over a ground surface as the materials are applied. Many booms use spray nozzles to spray the material onto, for example, a crop. Ground surfaces often include obstacles such as objects and contours that make the ground surfaces uneven, which can, for example, affect the consistency of the application of the materials and/or can possibly damage the boom.